


Just stay

by vegxncowboy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Bottom John, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegxncowboy/pseuds/vegxncowboy
Summary: John Marston and Arthur Morgan grow fond of eachother; as time goes on Arthur finds courage to propose to John, leading up to an adoption of their child- a few months after their marriage.





	Just stay

**Author's Note:**

> Abigail and John are divorced- it was caused by John's strange acting around men; by men I mean 'Arthur'- he's looking at him more than a brother, brother from another mother.   
>  It was something else something thay caused his chest to ache at the thought of him.

It has been a long day at camp, anf John has recently awoken from his nap- the dream he had was unforgettable he was exchanging love with a man- not just any man, but Arthur /fucking/ Morgan, all he's been thinking about was him- every second that passed it was just Arthur. It wasn't unusual though he has been thinking about him a lot lately, his body would /heat up/ just by hearing his deep toned voice-  god he wanted to taste his pretty lips so bad- graze his digits on them– his mind was going to far- to far to handle at this point. 

                            ⚜⚜⚜

Speaking of the devil, Arthur was back from getting supplies, Dutch had told him to get them for they were in a major need for them, hitching Iron on the nearest post and brought the supplies to Dutch.  "A'got the stuff we needed, Dutch hope it'll be enough."  his voice, John couldn't handle hearing it, made a shiver run down his spine, couldn't deny it. 

Without a word Arthur left the supplies by Dutch's tent- let him put them somewhere he doesn't care– he's all set for antagonizing little Johnny Marston, has been waiting to do it all morning even since he had woke up.   
   His tent wasn't far from Dutch's, even a /blind man/ would find him, that greasy smell was overpowering, Arthur's just wondering when another wolf pack will come to a visit- to make him Albert Einstein. 

   John had heard footsteps coming closer- and closer to his tent he had no idea who it was but– he needed to get that red mess off his cheeks been there for a long time now it can go away– but it soon came back once his eyes locked on the enforcers face structure. 

"You've been sleepin' all day, Johnny boy let's do some exercise- what d'you say about swimming..?." Or course- Arthur wouldn't be Arthur if he wasn't antagonizing him. 

"Not in the mood, Morgan!.". John was looking at the large outlaw with a scowl, pissed off as always but that blush was making him just a little more appealing. 

                            ⚜⚜⚜

John wasn't fun today- almost boring in a way, Arthur didn't like that he liked him all angry, pissed, always trying to ignore him- but he couldn't stop himself from letting out a small chuckle– he has never seen Marston's face that red, like a.. rose? 

   Arthur was spending his last hours of being able to stay awake, writing something in his journal. 

        ✏ This day couldn'tget worse, waking   
               up early to get supplies for camp,  
              John's being a real Shahid, shithead-  like   
always but this time something was off-   
              he's acting all strange like  
I don't know a polite word for it but-  
he looked cute?  

He closed the journal afterwards, he couldn't believe himself- he just called that raccoon cute!.. to forget about this uncomfortable situation he finally decided to sleep, letting out a long exhale, before getting comftrable and drifting off to dream land.  
Not to mention he was dreaming of John that night a familiar dream John had– they will need to talk about this when they wake up. 

But will they accept each others feelings?

Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all driven by a role-play on Twitter- an au where gay marriage is accepted and cherished; without the risk of getting hanged for it.
> 
> And sorry if it's short- i ran out of words to use.


End file.
